


Airport meeting

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, Drug Mentions, Gen, Panic Attack, Pizza, Thomas the drug sniffing dog, drug dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Virgil hates airports, there’s nothing good about them.  Though maybe he’ll change his mind, once the panic from a mix-up involving his pizza and a slightly confused drug sniffing dog is over.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Airport meeting

Virgil absolutely hated the airport, there was no doubt about that. Too many people, too many rules and regulations, too expensive, too much of everything. Even things that normally would make him happy put him on edge, mostly the drug sniffing dogs.

Everytime he walked past one of the guards walking the german shepherd, he suddenly found himself unable to breathe until it passed him. Never mind that he had never in his life actually done any drugs, even the thought of doing them made him anxious. But what if someone had slipped a bag of cocaine in his pocket? What if he stepped on a blunt and it stuck in his shoe? What if…

Virgil shook his head to stop the barrage of thoughts that were trying to push their way into his brain. He didn’t really have time to get into and then get himself out of a panic attack, no matter if he was here three hours early. His flight wasn’t going to be long enough to sleep off the meds he would have to take if the panic got bad enough.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil looked around to see what there was to eat to try and get himself distracted. Debating a minute between going to grab bags of snacks or a slice of pizza or two, he finally decided on greasy.

After paying way too much for a couple pieces of pizza, Virgil grabbed a water and took a seat at one of the small metal tables. Opening the box of his slices, Virgil picked up a napkin, making a face at the amount of grease that came off.

“Ew.” He laughed softly, tossing the napkin on the lid.

Making more questions about his life choices, Virgil was about to give the pizza another chance when he heard three sharp barks off in the distance. Hunching his shoulders up slightly, Virgil tried to shake off the panic, knowing that it wasn’t actually him. Hearing the barks again, closer this time, making him look up towards the noise. Virgil’s heart started taking off more as he saw the dog and it’s handler, coming right towards him.

~*~

Patton absolutely loved his job at the airport. It was always fun to watch people, how excited people were coming off the plane, either to see a loved one, or to just be home. Plus he got to come to work every day with his very best friend! What wasn’t there to love?

“Come on, Thomas. We got work to do.” Patton smiled, reaching down and patting the german shepards head.

The dog tapped his head into Patton’s hand before getting into what Patton always called his work mode. Where he no longer had his tongue hanging out, his nose going a million miles an hour to try and get all the smells that he could in. Being a rather small airport, Thomas had only ever found drugs half a dozen times, and never found anything explosive.

Walking around the perimeter, smiling at a few people who made comments about how cute Thomas was, Patton kept the leash in a loose grip. It had taken a long time training to be able to keep up with Thomas like he could now, and he was proud of it. When they first started, he had to choose between letting the dog run to the smell on his own, or to keep him at the same pace Patton could run.

A series of three barks coming from Thomas nearly startled Patton, making him grip the leash as Thomas sneezed a little before starting a jog. Following him, Patton called over his shoulder communicator that there might be a situation. As Thomas barked again and headed towards the tables, there was a man sitting at one of them, now looking white as a sheet.

“Oh, Thomas,” Patton sighed, as the dog rested his head on the table, nudging the pizza box with his nose, Patton grabbing his communicator. “Code Italian.”

Virgil’s breathing kept hitching as he watched the security guard pat the dogs head as it sat down.

“It’s ok, buddy. I know pizza confuses you.” Patton smiled, pulling a treat out of his pocket and giving it to him, before looking at Virgil. “Hey, I’m really… are you ok?”

Trying to say something, Virgil felt a bit like he was drowning, shaking his head a little as he put his hood up. Rocking back and forth a little, he jumped as he saw the officer kneel down next to him, holding out his hand.

“Hey, it’s alright, breathe for me. I’m really sorry Thomas scared you. You’re not in trouble, or going to get arrested or anything. He just really likes the kind of pizza you got.” Patton said, trying to keep his voice even.

Virgil swallowed hard, trying to let the mans words sink in, jumping as the dog laid his head on his knee, letting out a soft whine.

“Thomas is really sorry. He’s offering you to pet him, if it’ll help.”

Looking at the shepherd, Virgil held out his hand, letting Thomas smell his hand, before letting out a startled laugh as the dog licked his fingers. Running his finger along Thomas’ snout, Virgil’s breathing slowly started getting back under control, the weight on his chest slowly easing. Running his hand over Thomas’ head, Virgil finally felt able to look up at the guard, blinking a few times as his heart started beating for a whole new reason.

“I’m really sorry that we scared you, uh.”

“Virgil, my name’s Virgil.”

“I’m really sorry that we scared you, Virgil. Please, let me make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to, uh…. Thomas’ handler?”

“Patton. I mean unless you want to just call me his handler.” Patton smiled, making Virgil snort slightly. “And I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I know that for some people flying can already be a scary thing, and then add getting singled out for having not drugs on you. Doesn’t help.”

“You could say that again.”

“Doesn’t help.” Patton smiled, making Virgil smile, laughing softly.

“Funny.”

“Just wait here, we’ll be right back.”

Virgil nodded, watching Patton and Thomas walk away, before he turned back to his pizza, picking up a slice. Eating slowly, he tried not to get his hopes up that the cute male would actually come back, his heart had done enough flip flops for the day.

Just as he was finishing up the second slice, he felt his heart take off again as he heard the soft click of Thomas’ nails on the ground.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long.” Patton said, putting a purple bag in front of Virgil.

“It’s alright, did they not have any I’m sorry my drug dog almost gave you a heart attack, cards?” Virgil smirked, making Patton giggle.

“They didn’t, but I hope the one I got is good enough. But you’ll have to let me know later, I gotta get back to work. Later!”

Virgil gave a small salute with his fingers, confusion filling him as he watched Patton walk away, before he looked in the bag. Pulling out the card and the light blue teddy bear, that had a white heart on it’s chest, Virgil smiled softly. Opening the card, he gasped as he opened it to find a coffee gift card, that was way more than it needed to be.

Moving the gift card, Virgil’s smile returned as he pulled out his phone, already typing in the number that Patton had written on the inside under a small message, signed with a heart.

‘Give me a call when you get back, or come back, I’d love to see you again. Maybe get a pizza?’


End file.
